digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
BurningGreymon
BurningGreymon is a Dark Dragon Digimon and an Ultimate-class Hybrid Digimon. It possesses power over Flame which bears the might of AncientGreymon. This firefighter has skin that can withstand high temperatures and the ability to move even through lava, and snuffs out flames with instant, explosive blazes. It is said that it was born from active volcano research data, and it is thought that it contains an immeasurable, unknown energy. The name of the fire dragon, , who is considered the nemesis of the thunder god of Indian mythology, is embodied in its ferocious nature. The more heroic its tactics and the more powerful the opponent is, the more it burns with combativeness. It also has a reckless side that doesn't understand retreating, even in a disadvantageous fight. It wields the superweaponsThe Rudriya Darpaṇa is a superweapon detailed in the 1923 Sanskrit text, the . Internet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 06/14/12; The Vymaanika-Shaastra, Ch. III: "Rowdree-darpana is a mirror or lens which liquefies everything that it flashes against. Paraankusha says that where Rudraanyosharaa and abhralinga come into contact, a fierce force called roudree comes into being. Mingling with solar rays it melts everything. 'Sammohana kriyaa kaanda' says: 'By the mixing of roudree and solar rays an evil force called maarikaa is generated, and impelled by the solar electricity, it destroys the enemy planes.'" on both of its arms, and possesses the Fire Wings and Heat Claws. Attacks *'Pyro Barrage'This attack is named "Burning Inferno" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2, and retains its original name of "Corona Blaster" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Corona Blaster): Fires lasers that rival a solar heat ray from the Rudriya Darpaṇa. **'Atomic Corona Blaster': Fires a prolonged barrage of lasers from the Rudriya Darpaṇa. *'Wildfire Tsunami'This attack is named "Pyro Barrage" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. (Flame Storm): Sets its whole body aflame, then releases a high-temperature tornado by flapping the Fire Wings. *'Fire Below' *'Tail Whip' *'Burning Grey Basher' (Inferno) *'Wildfire Tsunami' (Inferno Wildfire) *'Crimson Fanger': Performs a charging tackle. *'Salamander Glide': Glides through the air, hitting anything in its path. *'Drag Fanger': Performs a charging tackle while covered in flames. Design BurningGreymon is a dragon Digimon with avian characteristics. Although it is a Beast Digimon, it normally stands upright like a human. Its head has a bird-like beak, albeit filled with razor-sharp teeth, blue, eyes, and is almost entirely covered by silver helmet with crimson stripes, an emblem, and the Greymon-species horns. It has flaming, feathered wings and sharp claws on each of its limbs, and its muscular body is covered with crimson armor, inlaid with silver panels and gold etchings. Both of its forearms are equipped with triangular, golden superweapons called "Rudriya Darpaṇa", and its thick tail is armored. Etymologies ;Vritramon (ヴリトラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media and some American English media.Digimon World: Next Order * . ;BurningGreymon Name used in Digimon Frontier and most American English media. *'En:' . *'En:' , meaning "old" or "ancient". Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Racing Digimon Masters BurningGreymon is an obtainable Digimon at the B-Hybrid level. Digimon Heroes! Vritramon digivolves from FlareLizamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth BurningGreymon is #149 and is a Fire Free Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Agunimon, Growlmon, Birdramon, and Meramon using the Beast Spirit of Flame and can digivolve to KaiserGreymon. Its special attack is Corona Blaster and its support skill is Beast Spirit which increases attack by 20% but decreases Speed by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory BurningGreymon is #149 and is a Fire Free Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Agunimon, Growlmon, Birdramon, and Meramon using the Beast Spirit of Flame and can digivolve to KaiserGreymon. Its special attack is Corona Blaster and its support skill is Beast Spirit which increases attack by 20% but decreases Speed by 10%. Digimon ReArise BurningGreymon is an Ultimate level Digimon that digivolves from Agunimon and can digivolve to KaiserGreymon. Notes and references